Powerful Runaways
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Several Children decide to runaway from their families where they were either ignored, mistreated or abused. What will happen when one of them is Harry Potter the real BWL instead of his brother? What will everyone say when these children come back when they are 16 and 15? How will they work with the powerful group? Manipulative Dumbledore/Alive James and Lily/Harem/Bisexual Harry


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Several Children decide to runaway from their families where they were either ignored, mistreated or abused. What will happen when one of them is Harry Potter the real BWL instead of his brother? What will everyone say when these children come back when they are 16 and 15? How will they work with the powerful group?

Manipulative Dumbledore/Alive James and Lily/Harem/Bisexual Harry/More OC's

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry Potter left his home after being abused by James and Lily Potter because his twin James Jr was supposed to be the boy-who-lived. James had been abusive when he found out Harry could talk to snakes. Before he was just neglected with his sisters Euphemia Lily, Iolanthe Laura, Dahlia Leanne, Dorea Amelia, Lotus Sarah and Rosalina Maria Potter.

They had packed the few things they had and were joined leaving with Marius, Violet, Lilliandia, Evangelina, Lakatriona Black. They were leaving because their father neglected them and favour their older brother Sirius James Black IV. So they had decided to run away.

Next to join them were the Lupin quadruplets Louve, Lupa, Roma and Romulus whose father just ignored them. Peter Pettigrew's daughter Persia also joined them after everyone was calling her evil because of her father but the others knew that she wasn't and there was light and dark magic but dark magic doesn't mean to be your evil like light magic doesn't mean your good.

As they moved they joined with Draco Malfoy, Aquarius Malfoy and Libra Malfoy and Delphini and Lyra Lestrange. Lucius was abusive and Delphini and Lyra was like Persia but their fathers where evil and their mother was trapped in a contract where she had no free will which was explained to everyone.

Next was Neville Longbottom whose Gran was mentally abusive and his relatives physical abusive. Next was Luna and Pandora Lovegood twin and triplets Artemis, Apolla and Nyx whose father neglected them after her mother died.

Next was Ron Weasley, Ginny, Septima and Cedrella Weasley after The Lovegood's recommended them saying they had difficult parents. Ron was always pushed aside from his mother and told he would never be good enough. And Ginny, Septima and Cedrella was smothered and pranked harshly by her brothers.

Kendra Dumbledore daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Mackenzie McGonagall joined their group after escaping her their house where he held them because he was afraid of their powers.

Next was Bellona and Enyo Moody left after their mother died and before they could be placed in foster care because their father was too busy to take them in.

Next were Selena and Selene, Sarai, Serafina and Sarafina Snape their father was Severus Snape who abandoned them at an orphanage.

Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Su Li also joined them after different problems with their families.

Lastly to join there group after walking into a Muggle Area the children ran into to two girls Hermione and Elizabeth Granger and their little brother Daniel who all accidently apparated to each other.

Now they had sneaked into Gringotts because they wanted to get a place to live because there was so many of them now.

Harry asked in Gobbledegook which he had learnt if an account manger was available. The goblin appraises them for a minute before nodding. And leads them to King Ragnok. King Ragnok was surprised to see the group.

"So the prophecy has started", King Ragnok says

"What prophecy?" Susan asks curiously

"There is a prophecy involving 7 Harems and what power them would possess to take out the Dark Lord and Light Lord and bring balance. The leader of the group was meant to have the most mates of all both with light witches or wizards, grey witches or wizards or dark light witches and wizards", King Ragnok says

"You think we are it?" Harry asks

"Yes young one. But we can do tests of your inheritance, abilities and mates. So who wants to go first? The eldest family members have the titles but your abilities come from your male mate for the girls. So who first?" King Ragnok asks

"I will", Marius says

"I need 14 drops of blood", King Ragnok says handing over the dagger

Harry cuts his palm and 14 drops of blood fall on the parchment and King Ragnok chants in Gobbledegook. A list appears.

"It would appear that I am right", King Ragnok says and shows Harry the list and the others gather around

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Age: 6_

 _ **Magical Lordships by Blood**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont_

 _ **Magical Lordships by Magic**_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Phoenix_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Romanov_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Pendragon_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Emrys_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient House of Le Fey_

 _ **Magical Lordships by Right of Conquest**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Steward_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ilvermorny_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Trust Vault_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Phoenix Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _ **Wizengamot Seats**_

 _Potter Seat_

 _Peverell Seat_

 _Gryffindor Seat (Veto Rights)_

 _Slytherin Seat (Veto Rights)_

 _Phoenix Seat (Veto Rights)_

 _Romanov Seat (Russia) (Veto Rights)_

 _Pendragon Seat (Veto Rights)_

 _Emrys Seat (Veto Rights)_

 _Le Fey Seat (Veto Rights)_

 _Sayre Seat (USA) (Veto Rights)_

 _Stewart Seat (USA)_

 _Ilvermorny Seat (USA) (Veto Rights)_

 _Gaunt Seat_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _XXX_

 _ **Investments**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _50% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _90% Ilvermorny_

 _100% Emrys Academy of Magic_

 _100% Phoenix Academy of Magic_

 _95% Imperial Romanov School of Magic_

 _83% Koldolvstoretz_

 _78% Castle Olympus Academy_

 _ **Magical Companies**_

 _50% Daily Prophet_

 _XXX_

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _Death Magic_

 _Natural Parseltongue_

 _Natural Parselmagic_

 _Animagus (Forms: Basilisk, Grim, Thestral, Griffin, Runespoor, Thunderbird, Eagle, Wolf, Phoenix, Lion)_

 _Natural Occlumency_

 _Natural Legilimency_

 _Natural Beast Speaking_

 _Elemental_

 _Photographic Memory_

 _IQ: 175_

 _Battle Magic_

 _Analytical Abilities_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Healing_

 _Technopath_

 _Telepath_

 _ **Soul-Bonds**_

 _Violet Black_

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _Lupa Lupin_

 _Persia Pettigrew_

 _Pandora Lovegood_

 _Delphini Lestrange_

 _Kendra Dumbledore_

 _Mackenzie McGonagall_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Padma Patil_

 _Su Li_

 _Serafina Snape_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Cedric Diggory_

 _Viktor Krum_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _ **Medical Information**_

 _XXX_

Harry was shocked by everything. He was rich.

"I thought my Dad was Lord Potter?" Harry asks

"The Potter ring didn't accept him or the Peverell and Gryffindor rings. Now do you what your rings now? I can give you the Lordship rings because of the Royal House of Phoenix says the heir has to be at least 5 before getting a Lord Ring and Emancipation. But you would still need a guardian", King Ragnok says

"I will take the rings we will think of the guardian", Harry says blushing as the girls smiled at him

All Harry's Lordship rings accept him as Lord.

"You can now disown James, Lily and Charlus Potter as they are now under your house. You can disown them from the Peverell and Gryffindor lines too", King Ragnok says

"Not yes we will wait for the perfect time", Harry says

"Spoken well. Do you want your medical problems dealt with? We will have to use a time chamber", King Ragnok says

"After the others done their tests", Harry says

"Who next then?" King Ragnok asks

Luna and Pandora where Ladies of the House of Ravenclaw and Heirs of Lovegood. Susan was Heir Bones as her Aunt still held her seat. Selene Snape took a test and she was the Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince and Lesser House of Snape. Kendra was the Dumbledore heir and she could do nothing about it. Mackenzie took the Ladyship of the McGonagall House as her mother hadn't claimed it. Hermione was the Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Dagworth and Ancient House of Granger. King Ragnok said her line had been squibs. Draco was the Heir of Malfoy and an Air Element. Ron was a Fire Elemental and the Magical Heir of Prewett so he got the ring.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Neville Frank Longbottom_

 _ **Magical Titles**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Scola (Italian)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Longbottom Vault_

 _Scola Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _Earth Elemental_

 _Animagus (Lion, Badger, Bear, Griffin)_

 _XXX_

Neville was happy with his test he was surprised at the four titles and the Magical school of Scola in Italy he owned.

"I will go", Marius says

King Ragnok chants again and a list appears

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Marius Remus Black_

 _Age: 6_

 _ **Magical Titles**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Black Trust Vault_

 _Black Family Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _XXX_

 _ **Soul-Mates**_

 _Euphemia Potter_

 _Cedrella Weasley_

 _Bellona Moody_

 _Sarafina Snape_

 _Roma Lupin_

 _Nyx Lovegood_

Marius was surprised by all the information. He was a Water Elemental. He was given his rings. He could disown his father and brother but was going to think on it.

"Is this contract Cousin Bellatrix say she has no free will?" Marius asks

"Yes. Once the contract was signed she had none. You can Void it and bring her here", King Ragnok says

"Please save our Mummy", Delphini and Lyra say

"I Marius Remus Black declare the marriage of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange void. So smote it be", Marius says and there was a flash and Bellatrix was there she looked like she was in shock

Neville was nervous this was the woman who tortured his parents. But King Ragnok and the guards questioned her and found out she hadn't do it she had protected Neville instead. She said she would be there magical guardian but also said it was a good idea to void Narcissa's marriage too which Marius did and Narcissa was the official magical guardian of them all.

Four children had their mothers but Narcissa and Bellatrix agreed that they would all be mothered by them. Narcissa said she was more grey magic and Bellatrix admits she was dark but not evil.

They went into the time delay room and got everyone fixed including getting all their blocks off and the Horcrux removed from Harry. They then decided to go to Phoenix Keep and spend the time there then decide on what schools to go too and where they might get accepted young. They were in for some interesting years before coming back…

The families of the missing children had all reported them missing. But they couldn't be found. No matter what tracking spell they used. And what was worse was that Bellatrix was on the loose and people where afraid for their children if only they knew…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

 **Harry's Harem:**

Violet Black

Ginny Weasley

Lupa Lupin

Persia Pettigrew

Pandora Lovegood

Delphini Lestrange

Kendra Dumbledore

Mackenzie McGonagall

Daphne Greengrass

Susan Bones

Padma Patil

Su Li

Serafina Snape

Fleur Delacour

Cedric Diggory

Viktor Krum

Blaise Zabini

 **Marius Black Harem**

Euphemia Potter

Cedrella Weasley

Bellona Moody

Sarafina Snape

Roma Lupin

Nyx Lovegood

 **Romulus's Lupin Harem**

Lilliandia Black

Libra Malfoy

Daniel Granger

Selene Snape

Dahlia Potter

 **Neville Longbottom's Harem**

Hannah Abbott

Luna Lovegood

Evangelina Black

Lyra Lestrange

Dorea Potter

Sarai Snape

 **Draco's Malfoy's Harem**

Rosalina Potter

Elizabeth Granger

Enyo Moody

Louve Lupin

Septima Weasley

Apolla Lovegood

 **Ronald Weasley's Harem**

Iolanthe Potter

Hermione Granger

Lakatriona Black

Selena Snape

Aquarius Malfoy

Artemis Lovegood

 **Daniel Granger's love**

Parvati Patil

Gabrielle Delacour

Lotus Potter

 _ **Schools**_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (UK)_

 _Ilvermorny (USA)_

 _Emrys Academy of Magic (Mediterranean)_

 _Phoenix Academy of Magic (Caribbean)_

 _Imperial Romanov School of Magic (Russia)_

 _Koldolvstoretz (Russia)_

 _Castle Olympus Academy (Greece)_

 _Scola Academy (Italy)_

 _Beauxbatons (France)_

 _Durmstrang Institute_

 _Torres Academy of Magic (Spain)_

 _Royal Victoria Academy (Australia)_

 _Anderson School of Magic (Denmark)_


End file.
